


Side By Side

by lockewrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You've known Neville since the first day at Hogwarts, the two of you becoming virtually inseparable. Now that your years at school are coming to an end, you aren't sure what's going to become of the friendship.





	Side By Side

You had met Neville a few days into your first year at Hogwarts. You were in the common room struggling with Herbology homework when he offered to help you. It was an immediate friendship, brought about by your struggling and the fact that the both of you were the reluctant Gryffindors. The both of you had been sorted into the house of the brave despite your insistence that you probably belonged in any other house. You stuck together throughout the year and every year afterwards.

Through it all you faced terrible tests, dangers, and being roped into schemes with the Golden Trio. Voldemorts gradual return had terrified you both. It seemed like there was no way of stopping it despite the insistence that Harry could take him on. Throughout your time at Hogwarts you two relied on each other above all. In your fourth year you had gone to the Yule Ball together and afterwards when you were back in the common room you made a promise to each other that no matter what the two of you would always stick together.

In your fifth year you knew that Voldemort had fully returned and at the time you had been focused on Dumbledore’s Army. If anyone was going to teach you magic that could save you from dying it was Harry. You and Neville talked a lot that year of your future’s, about life after Hogwarts. At the time it was a distraction, a way of forgetting how much danger the world was in.

Had you known your sixth year was the last time you would really spend with Harry, Ron, and Hermione you would have spent it differently but instead you were to focused passing classes. The year flew by and you hadn’t anticipated that the biggest thing to happen that year to be Dumbledore’s death. Voldemort had obviously established a presence in the school already but to you and Neville, Dumbledore hadn’t seemed like a target. Voldemort had always seemed intent on destroying Harry, you believed that Harry would be the first target.

Despite most of your class leaving Hogwarts after their sixth year, you and Neville promised each other that you’d return for your final year. That was the year that the both of you were forced to change. Voldemort and his death eaters were the main staff and because of this certain classes were made up of learning curses and staying silent because of fear.

Yet the battle came, and the students rallied, and yes Harry had died but he came back and defeated Voldemort. You would mourn later, to busy helping the others heal when Neville entered. Someone came to take your place healing a wizard allowing you to rush over to your friend and pull him into a hug, burying your face in his chest.

“You’re alive” he whispers, staring down at you.

“So are you” you say, still holding on to his shirt. Still making sure that he’s actually there.

“What happens now? Where do we go from here?” he asks.

“I don’t know Neville but we’ll figure that out together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
